So What're You Gonna Do About It?
by Chiyoraka
Summary: Chloe's P.O.V. "So...what you're saying is that you like Beca," Aubrey says, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, pretty much," I answer.


**Chloe's P.O.V**

"So...what you're saying is that you like Beca," Aubrey says, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answer. I'm sitting on my bed watching her as she packs her bags. It was the end of the year, and she was leaving the next morning. We're both really sad about it. After all, we've been best friends since we met at an acapella camp back in eighth grade. She'd been next to me through everything; even when I came out as bisexual and all my other friends shunned me.

"Chloe I knew you had at least a little bit of a crush on her ever since you pointed her out when we were recruiting Bellas and the start of the year. I was just waiting for you to say something about it."

"Wait how did yo-"

"I can see your toner through your jeans," She teases, smirking at the embarrassed look on my face. "Chlo, I _know_ you. We've been best friends for a really long time," She winks at me, and I frown.

"Do you think she's noticed, though?"

"Hell no. She's not the most observant person in the world, you know. Plus...she's with Jesse," She says his name with disgust, and I make a face. "A Bella co-leader dating a Trebelmaker. I can't wait until she falls for you."

"But Bree, what if she doesn't like me like I like her?"

"Please, Chlo. She has as much of a toner for you as you do for her. Just give it a little bit of time. And besides, I think you two will have quite a lot of bonding time now that the two of you are the new co-leaders of the Bellas." She says, smirking at me. She packs the last of her clothes into her bags, zips them up, and stands up with a flourish. She checks her watch and says, "We should probably get going. The final Bella meeting is going to start in fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Let's go." We grab our stuff and walk over to the auditorium where all the other Bellas are gathering.

"Alright Bellas. Gather 'round," I call, and the girls sit down in their regular seats. I sneak a quick glance over at Beca. She smiles at me, and I can feel a little bit of blush crawl into my cheeks. "Okay. Aubrey, this is your last day here; and as such, we all decided to throw a little party for you. Girls?" At my command, Cynthia and Stacey bring in a gigantic cake and set it down on the table. Amy brings in some drinks, and once everyone has a cup; I toast, "To the best leader this group has ever seen; although she may have been just a little bit uptight at first." Everyone cheers, and we drink and cut the cake. And there were hugs and tears all around.

Everyone eats until they're stuffed with cake or drop dead drunk, and we all stumble home for the night; some with another girl helping her home. I'm one of those girls. Well, not the drunk girl. I'm helping home a drunk girl.

Who actually happens to be Beca.

Geez stop thinking I'm a pervert. I didn't CHOOSE to walk her home. Aubrey shoved me at her when the party ended and told her that I would take her back to her dorm. So...that's what I'm doing.

But of course, things can't be THAT easy for me. Halfway back to her dorm, she flops onto the ground and refuses to move.

"Beca. Come on you have to get up." I kneel down beside her and shake her gently.

"Mnneeghh..." She moans quietly, curling up into a ball on the ground. Her glazed-over eyes flicker open and somewhat focuses on me. "Chlo?"

"Yeah, it's me." I answer. "Cmon get up, lazy butt. We have to get you back to your dorm."

"Mmm...carry me," She responds, holding her arms open toward me. I kneel down and scoop her up in my arms; careful to balance the weight out on my legs. She cuddles into my chest, and I feel a flutter of butterflies expand in my stomach.

I bring her back to her dorm and tuck her into bed. I brush my hand against her cheek and she grabs it, pulling it against her chest to cuddle. I bite my lip hard as I feel it touch her feverish skin.

"Chloe, is that you?" She mumbles, her eyes squeezed shut and her words slurred.

"Mhm. I'm here."

"Don't leave. Please?"

"But-" My brow furrows. She opens her eyes and pouts at me blearily. I feel any argument I have against staying the night evaporate in that instant. "Fine, sure. I'll need some clothes though...so..."

"In the closet," she says, allowing my hand to slip from her grip. I go over to her closet and begin rummaging through her wardrobe looking for pajamas. As I was looking through the very bottom of the last drawer, I found two things: one, I found the pajamas I was looking for. And secondly, I found something I honestly didn't expect her to have.

Well, a vibrator.

**A.N. Okay so this is my first shot at a Bechloe fanfic. I know they aren't really in character yet; I'm working on getting to know the characters better and whatever else like that. And I know Chloe isn't as serious as I've depicted her so far, but I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. But anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
